


There Is No I In Threesome

by foxtales



Category: British Singers RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Double Entendre, Randy Young Men, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: The beginnings of a headache had Billy deciding to take a break to get something to eat, and maybe drink, before getting back to his research. He gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Billy Boyd/Dominic Monaghan/Patrick Wolf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	There Is No I In Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> For elouisa who asked for an AU Dom/Bill/Patrick sandwich on my request entry way back in 2007.

Billy sighed heavily as he stepped out of the History building and into a light but steady rain. He didn’t bother going back to his office to get an umbrella; he wasn’t walking very far. The beginnings of a headache had decided him on taking a break to get something to eat, and maybe drink, before getting back to his research. He walked over to Glossop Road and followed it until he came to The Lounge, one of the more popular pubs in the University of Sheffield area. He glanced around when he got inside, hoping he would be able to grab a spot over on one of the sofas, but every seat, sofa or chair, in the place was taken. He sighed and made his way over to the bar, which was standing room only, and manoeuvered his way forward until he could lean his elbows on the rail.

“Professor Bill! Be right there!”

Billy looked down the bar and saw a tall, almost painfully slender man with orange spiky hair at the other end, serving another customer. It was Patrick working tonight then. He waved acknowledgment of the hail and leaned forward on the bar, rubbing his eyes before running his hands through his short hair.

“Hard day, then?”

Billy looked up into a long, narrow face and warm hazel eyes. “Aye, Patrick, the kind that just wears you down to nothing,” he said, sighing.

“Got just the thing for you,” Patrick said, turning and reaching for a bottle of Macallan. He poured two fingers then placed the glass in front of Billy.

“I shouldn’t drink that before I’ve had something to eat. I’ve still got work to do tonight.”

“Well, I’ll turn in an order of, what, fish and chips? And you can contemplate drinking your whisky in a bit, yeah?”

“That’s as good as anything, I suppose.”

Patrick chuckled and went to turn in the order. Billy watched him go, watched the strange grace and the roll of the hips, and wished he could ask for what he really wanted.

“Nice view innit?”

“Dom,” Billy said, barely managing to contain the shiver at Dom’s low, gravelly voice in his ear, his closeness. God, the man was practically leaning on Billy’s back! “You working tonight as well?”

Dom moved to lean, elbows on bar, so that he could face Billy fully. “No, and Patrick’s only working a couple of hours more. Ian’s closing tonight, he’s just coming in late.”

“So what are you two getting up to then?”

“Wild and kinky fun, as always,” Dom said, winking. “What about you?”

Billy snorted. “Working.”

“So your grand plans for a Friday night include research and compilation, eh? That sounds incredibly sexy. Want some company?”

“And you would, what? Fetch books and turn the pages for me? Photocopy?”

“I could take dictation. I’m a great…listener.”

“Oh my God, Dominic,” Patrick snorted as he rejoined them and smacked one of Dom’s elbows off the bar.

Billy swallowed hard, picked up the whisky and downed it in one gulp. Sometimes he wished Dom and Patrick weren’t quite so bold in their teasing. He knew they were together, they’d met on his course after all, and he’d watched them figure it all out over the past few years. He also knew that he wanted both of them; had since the beginning. It could have been a disaster of epic proportions, but Billy had been saved by the rules – tutors didn’t get involved with students under their tutelage. He’d held fast to that long after they’d finished his course. It had saved him from having to deal with them on a personal level, but it hadn’t stopped the wanting and today, with two fingers of fiery liquid courage in an empty stomach, he decided to throw caution to the wind.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to demonstrate your proficiency, Monaghan,” he said primly. “I’m very picky about who handles my dictation.”

Patrick laughed loudly as Dom’s eyebrows shot up. “I would be happy to show you my stellar dictation skills, Professor,” he recovered with a smirk. “You just name the time and place, yeah?”

“Not a professor yet,” Billy snorted, trying to guide the conversation back to safer areas. “Not likely to get there if I don’t finish this bloody thesis.”

“So you want to give my skills a try tonight, then? I have no issues with after hours demonstrations.”

Billy shook his head, chuckling. “Come by the office when Patrick gets out, and I’ll see if I’m ready for another break. How’s that?”

“Excellent,” Patrick grinned.

“Get the man his food so he can be off already,” Dom said, snapping his fingers in Patrick’s direction.

“Fuck off,” Patrick said, laughing as he headed off in search of Bill’s sustenance.

***

Billy sometimes wondered how he could be a fairly intelligent bloke and yet still manage to get himself into such ridiculous situations. As per the conversation earlier in the pub, Dom and Patrick had appeared in the History building’s small library and now Billy was quite at a loss as to how to handle it…or them. He no longer had whisky warming his gut or giving him added courage and he knew there was nothing to be had here but trouble.

“Ready, then, Bill?” Patrick asked, eyebrow arched.

“F-for what?” Billy swallowed and fought the urge to wrap his arms protectively across his chest. Both Dom and Patrick were on the hunt and it looked like tonight he was their chosen prey.

Dom stepped into Billy’s personal space, planting his chest against Billy’s and leaning in, his intense blue gaze boring into Billy’s widened green. “For whatever you want, mate,” he said, his voice low and gravelly. He brushed his stubbly cheek against Billy’s before nuzzling the other man’s neck.

Billy sucked in a harsh breath as the sensitive skin of his neck and ear were abraded by Dom’s stubble. He knew he should put a stop to this _right now_ , he absolutely understood that, but he’d wanted it too much and for too long. He angled his head, offering the pale column of his neck and throat to Dom.

Dom growled as he molded his erection to Billy’s matching hardness. Billy only moaned in answer, his fingers clenching into fists at his side.

“No need to keep your hands to yourself, Billy,” Patrick said hoarsely, amusement clear. The taller man moved behind Billy, reaching around and grabbing Dom’s arse, pulling his lover tightly against Billy, and in turn, securing Billy’s arse against his own hardness.

“Mmm,” he hummed in pleasure as he squeezed Dom’s arse and thrust roughly against Billy, driving him forward into Dom.

“Christ,” Billy ground out, trapped between both men and completely unable to decide whether to press forward against Dom or to push back against Patrick. His eyes fluttered shut as both men started thrusting lightly against him. He shuddered violently as Dom slid a hand between them, cupping and squeezing Billy’s aching cock.

“Good?” Patrick rasped into Billy’s ear before licking a leisurely trail down Billy’s neck and nipping the sensitive at the juncture of neck and shoulder.

Billy jumped a little and Patrick soothed the small sting with his tongue while Dom squeezed Billy’s cock again. “Jesus…Dom, Patrick… _fuck_ …”

Dom leaned in and sucked Billy’s ear lobe into his mouth, gently scraping his teeth over the flesh before releasing it. “Want to taste you,” he grated, flattening his palm against Billy’s erection. “Want this down my throat, yeah?”

Billy’s head fell back against Patrick’s chest as he moaned brokenly, his dick twitching in Dom’s grasp.

“Demonstration time, Bill,” Patrick said, grin completely evident in his voice. “Are you up for that sampling of Dom’s dictation skills?”

“Fuck _yeah_ ", Billy exhaled shakily. “Please…”

Patrick moved his hands from Dom’s arse to Billy’s hips. Dom let go of Billy’s cock to unbutton and unzip the jeans, and Billy whimpered at the loss of friction and pressure. “Don’t worry, Billy,” Dom soothed as he sank to his knees, pulling Billy’s jeans and pants down with him as he went. “It’ll be worth it, promise.”

Billy could do nothing but cry out harshly as Dom took him deep with no warning. He tried to thrust forward, but Patrick was holding him tightly, keeping his hips still as Dom swallowed around his swollen flesh.

“He’s fucking brilliant, yeah?” Patrick said huskily.

Billy rolled his head from side to side, finally managing to force out a “yes” between pants and moans. Patrick’s low, hoarse chuckle made Billy shiver, or maybe that was Dom’s movement up and down his rigid shaft, he wasn’t sure which and he was too far gone to give a fuck either.

“Gonna c-come,” Billy warned raggedly. “Can’t…oh _fuck_!” His back bowed as he shot down Dom’s throat, his eyes closed tightly as his head pressed back against Patrick’s chest. “Jesus,” he breathed several long moments later as he looked down to see Dom still on his knees, erection darkly flushed against the pale skin of his belly.

“Nice view, eh?” Patrick said, echoing Dom’s words from earlier in the evening as he pressed his own arousal against Billy’s arse.

“Yes.” Billy sighed as Patrick began to rub soothing circles over the skin he’d marked on Billy’s hips with the intensity of his grip.

Dom stood and placed his hands on top of Patrick’s, stopping the motion, their fingers joining so that they both were touching Billy’s skin as Dom’s intense gaze met Billy’s. “So, what did you think, Professor?” he asked as he moved close enough to rub his body against Billy’s.

“I’m not sure,” Billy answered breathlessly. “I may need additional skills demonstrated.”

“I like this group interview idea,” Patrick said, nosing the sweat-curled hair behind Billy’s ear. “Gives us a chance to show how well we work in a team atmosphere.”

“Mmmmm,” Dom replied, lightly sucking on Billy’s collarbone.

“Fuck,” Billy moaned.

“I think that’s next on the list,” Patrick said, chuckling.


End file.
